Deadly Duo
by ericaakisame
Summary: The TVD gang comes to a small country school in western Kentucky because Mystic Falls is too dangerous for them. Klaus meets a girl who isn't afraid of him which is a first. Will she be afraid of what he is and capable of or will she accept him the way he is as a Hybrid?
1. Chapter 1: SAY WHAT?

Deadly duo

By Erica

5-3-13

Chapter 1: SAY WHAT?!

(**Unknown POV for now**)

Today started pretty normal Lillie, Kayla, Katie, Haley and I were walking towards our first class of our senior year at our high school. I honestly thought today would be normal but apparently life wasn't what I thought it was. We were getting a whole bunch of transfer kids, which is pretty normal since it is the first day of school and Parents just enroll them here since it is a public high school. I sat in my college English class which most of my little group is in since we all took the same classes for the last 4 years of high school. I see a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes walk in, almost all the girls passed out I laughed at them which made him look at me. I glare at him holding my ground a few more people walk in only to stop watching the blond guy and me stare at each other. The guy was getting pissed that I wasn't cowering in fear but standing my ground staring right back.

"Erica would you sit down please?" The teacher asked me but I wasn't going to let the guy win this battle. I could hear the class beginning to laugh at the guy and me.

"Air just back down already before they send you to the 'Edge' you know you hate her more than the preps" I heard Lillie say right behind me. I smirked at the thought of our Principal trying to make me cower in fear like she had freshman year.

"Lil I wont back down you know that I'll go down fighting always have and forever will in my opinion. God don't want me and hell wont even take me. Satan is too scared I'll take his precious throne from him." I say calmly earning laughs from my classmates. I heard my group sigh as the new kids watched Blondie and me have a staring contest.

"So you want to go down fighting how noble of you." He replied in a very sexy British accent. I smirk slightly at him which confuses him before I clap really loud making him blink I slink away from him and sit in my seat giggling. He glares at me then smirks before taking a seat in front of me. I laugh harder but the teacher gives me the glare while on the phone with the Principal I grab my stuff before sweeping out the door heading to the office to face the wrath of the 'Edge'.

(Lillie's POV)

"Yes Mrs. Edging she's on her way now." The teacher replied into the phone before putting it on the receiver. I give a look to Kayla, Katie and Haley to try to do something to get sent to the office, which fails miserably. The blond British guy looked at me before saying something.

"What was that about if I may ask?" He says trying to be as polite as possible looking at me while the girls waited for our Leader to return from the Office.

"Erica has been there for us since we got in high school. She even flunked her freshman year to be in the same grade with us. I have been her friend since we were in preschool together. She is one of the craziest girls and the biggest badass chick you might ever meet. She gets in so much trouble to protect us she almost died last time she tried to protect us." I say softly as a tear rolls down my cheek remembering the night I almost lost my sister figure.

"Lil you know I'll always be here for you till death due us part little sister. All of you guys are family to me now. Your all I have left so I'll watch yours backs as you watch mine." Erica says standing at the door to our class her eyes twinkling with mischief, which we all know that look.

"Air what she yell at you this time?" I say smiling a soft smile while the blond stares at us with a smirk.

"Same old your gonna get yourself killed for doing stupid shit like this." She said before taking a seat in front of me.

"Well Air that might happened if I didn't know you. Hell you almost did we cant lose you. We are a sister pack we stay together and fight together. If one of us is hurt we take care of each other. We are like a wolf pack except we're not wolves." I say softly while the others nod at my statement.

"Lillie I know that. I won't let you guys get hurt." She said looking at the scar on her arm before looking up at the Blondie.

"What's your name?" She asked him almost forgetting he was there to begin with I just laugh at her.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson but call me Klaus. I take it that your name is Erica?" He replies with that deep sexy British accent. I look to Erica mouthing 'Can I tell him?' she nods her head to me so I look at him.

"Do you want to know why she has that scar on her arm and why she almost died?" I ask him I noticed all the new kids gather in desks around us seemingly trying to hear the story.

"It happened last month in July a few days after the fourth of July. We were having a big BBQ to kick off Katie's 18th birthday. We were having fun just us but some guys crashed our party. It quickly turned violent the guys were drunk and possibly high on drugs they tried to take advantage of the others and me, Erica stepped in and fought them off alone. They guy's Leader Kevin I think was his name pulled out a Knife stabbing Erica in her arm but that didn't stop her. She grabbed his knife and tossed it but he pulled out a 9mm. and shot her in the stomach and left shoulder she went down. Our neighbors called the cops and they all took off running we went to Erica's side before I pulled out my phone to call for an ambulance. She died on the way there but they revived her and she was in critical condition and she's now all better and was able to start our school year right on time." I say softly looking over at Erica who was gripping her shoulder remembering the pain of the gun shot. Her eyes that were usually an electric blue were dulled and clouded over I knew that look. The lights flickered slightly but finally quit flickering everyone looked at the lights but nothing was wrong with the lights. The new guys looked overly pissed including Klaus, while the girls were thunder struck with tears in their eyes.

"Lillie I'm gonna go I knew I shouldn't have started today. You guys wanna ditch with me I could use the company?" Erica said as the bell rang for our class period to end we all nod to her. Klaus's group follows as well which I think is pretty weird in my book. Can you say a bunch of weirdos. Yeah I'm calling them weird I'm entitled to my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2: OMG!

Deadly Duo

By Erica

5-6-13

Chapter 2: OMG!

(**Erica's POV**)

The girls and I walk towards our cars to head over to my house since I decided I was going to ditch due to my arm and shoulder was giving me some pain. I walk towards my black mustang with blood red racing strips on the hood and trunk. I quickly start up the engine revving it slightly before peeling out of my parking spot to wait for the others. The others form a line of cars behind me as we pull out of the school parking lot heading down the road towards the small town of Bardwell. I pull into the driveway of a nice 3-story house turning off my car before getting out while the others are just pulling up.

"Lil can you open the door and invite them in I'm going to go get food for us and get my baby it's been almost three months since he broke my favorite thing on earth." I day loudly before walking off down the street pulling out my Ipod and putting on Wide awake by Katy Perry. I reach the music store walking in smiling at Henry the guitar repair guy.

"Is she ready Henry?" I ask trying not to show I'm super excited. He laughs at me when only made me break out in a huge grin.

"Yeah she's ready and it's on the house after what you went through to protect those girls you can come back anytime should you need a tune up." Henry says I smile at him happy that my baby is finally ready after 3 months of waiting.

"Thanks Henry. Tell Sarah I like her card she got me while I was in the hospital." I say walking out of the door towards Greg's Supermarket to buy some meat to cook for dinner tonight. I have the case on my back smiling at everyone that knows me while walking to the store. I know someone is following me but without me turning around I don't know who it is which I have a sneaking suspicion its Klaus. I glance barely out of the corner of my eye and sees that it is him I giggle softly before my phone goes off. I stop laughing seeing who the caller ID says: Kai McQueen. I let out a frustrated sigh my fists balling up and my knuckles turning white.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KAI?" I yell into my phone stopping not that far from reaching the top of the hill to Greg's. I could hear his laughter before my anger levels rise to dangerous levels.

"Now, now Erica mined your temper we wouldn't want you to hurt someone now would we?" He taunted to me over the phone which made me look around I notice Klaus looking at me before I quickly look away.

"Kai what do you want?" I ask looking around a little scared. I could hear his chuckle and the opening of a can which I knew was a can of beer.

"I want you darlin' you can't get away from me. If I can't have you then no one will... I'll kill everyone that ever knew you before I make my way to you Princess." He said in a demented voice which honestly scared me inside since I knew he would do it too.

"Sorry Kai its over it has been over since you tried to kill me 3 months ago... If you come around here I'll kill you!" I yell at him before hanging up the phone shaking slightly. I hear someone walking up behind me I turn quickly glaring at Klaus who decided to sneak up on me while I was having a mental freak out session. He put his hands up in front of him showing he meant no harm and came in peace. I start to calm down but my nerves were shot and my friends weren't here to fully make me calm down.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked me but I shrug slightly not really wanting to talk to anyone but my close friends.

"I'm fine Klaus just a little freaked out that's all." I say before thinking about what I was going to make for dinner. I thought a nice Italian dinner would be a nice and welcome change from ordering out every other night.

"You're lying to me and I want to know what is wrong?" He says grabbing my shoulders making me look at him. I glare at him but I shrug slightly looking away from the British speaking new guy.

"Klaus I don't want to talk about it to you so but the hell out alright?" I yell at him before I run the rest of the way to the store to buy the stuff to make dinner and dessert. I heard him call my name but I kept running before I finally slide into the front door of the store. I grabbed the ingredients to make Chicken Parmesan along with two boxes of chocolate cake mix and vanilla icing. I buy the items before I walk out of the store seeing Klaus standing there furious but I walk right past him ignoring the brooding man. I heard an inhuman growl come from behind me where he is I turn around to look behind me his eyes were different there were veins popping up looking really strange. I felt my heart skip a beat watching him look like a monster but I went toe to toe with a bunch of thugs to protect my friends I won't back down to the likes of him. I saw him move before my own fist connected with his jaw throwing him back a good twenty feet he looked at me strangely while I look at my hand.

"How did you do that?" Klaus asked a little shocked I was able to him but that only made me mad.

"How'd I do what? I punched you its simple a monkey could do it." I said clenching and unclenching my fist trying to calm down.

"Yes I know that my dear oh never mind." He said turning walking away from me I let out my own frustrated animalistic growl. He turns looking at me with a strange yet fascinated look it only served to piss me off. I flip him the bird before walking past him and toward my home to cook dinner. The girls are probably freaking out about now no telling what Kai will do since he now has my new number which I'm going to have to get a new one since he has my new number. Ugh I hate that slimy no good rotten bastard of an ex if he hadn't tried to kill me I would be on good terms with him, but no he has to be controlling and obsessive. Stupid Controlling men that only want to girl to be obedient and follow simple orders with no free will at all, its fucking sick!

"What ever Klaus if your gonna walk me home at least stop brooding its making my hairs stand on end." I say slightly without turning around I could hear him huff I burst out laughing at the silently brooding male behind me. I turn slightly seeing him right beside me I quickly stop laughing instead focusing on the road home. Something felt off I could smell smoke I rush ahead and see Henry's music store engulfed in flames I could hear screams from inside. I run jumping through an opening in the flames I could see Henry on the floor bleeding from his leg I grab him and make my way out the back door.

"KLAUS I NEED YOUR HELP I'M OUT BACK!" I yell out hoping he could hear me while I put pressure on his leg before noticing the wound on his neck. It looked like an animal tore his neck open I just prayed he survive the trip to the hospital he was like a father to me his little girl Sarah would be heart broken if she lost her father. I may not know Sarah well but I won't let her father die.


	3. Chapter 3: Please don't Die

(**Erica's POV**)

"WHY DID YOU RUN INTO A BURNING BUILDIN-" Klaus started to yell as he came to the back of the store but he stopped when he saw me an emotional wreck applying pressure on Henry's wounds trying to save him. I was in tears begging Henry to hold on for his little girl Sarah that he had to be there to see her one-day walk down the aisle at her wedding. Klaus knelt beside me and took my hands off the wounds and put his hands on them I watched him before I passed out.

(**Klaus's POV**)

"WHY DID YOU RUN INTO A BURNING BULDIN-" I yelled at Erica as I came around to the back of the music store that was still engulfed in flames. I stopped yelling seeing her cradling the man from the music store holding her hand on his leg and neck I could smell the blood. I took everything I had to hold myself from showing her what I truly am since I nearly lost it at the store with her in front of me. The blood smelt soo good since I haven't fed in a few days last time it was shortly before we left Mystic Falls. She was a tragic sight for me to see her that way I decided I don't want her to ever look that way again. I knelt besides her replacing her hands with mine before I knew it she passed out. I bit my wrist feeding the man my blood so he would make a full recovery because she was close to the man. It almost seemed like she had no one else in the world except her few friends. I saw her begin to stir a smile began to pull at the edge of my mouth who could blame me the girl stood up to me an Original Hybrid and live to see tomorrow. I began to fall for this human I felt the connection you would have if you find your soul mate.

(**Erica's POV**)

I began to wake up I blinked my eyes open looking around when I turned my head I saw Klaus next to Henry holding the wounds to keep him from bleeding to death. A smile graced my face for the first time in over a year since my parent's died last year, Kai's attack, and the gang of guys putting me in the hospital. I sat up he looked at me a small smile was on his face which caused me to blush a bright cherry red. He chuckled at me blushing I began to laugh we told stories that would make our parents yell at us if we had any that his. He told me about his father wanting to kill him and his siblings for a stupid reason he wouldn't tell me why. I know what you guys are thinking Henry is bleeding and we're cutting up like he wasn't, well it may seem heartless but it's the way I cope with things like this. I heard the sirens of the ambulance and fire trucks men were shouting but I wasn't paying any attention my eyes were focused on Klaus. I felt a sudden cold chill and I knew instantly my friends were there I let out a sigh. Lillie runs over to me looking murderous along with Haley. Kayla was a little surprised at the scene because I already knew what she was since she showed our little group and I her secret.

"ERICA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lillie yelled at me in a fury, which sometimes scared the holy hell out of me. I look down slightly the fire rages more before it calms down to dying embers.

"Henry was hurt Lills I couldn't let him die like that you would do the same thing if it were me." I say looking over myself to make sure I didn't have any burns or anything. I was glad that I didn't have any burns, which is really good. I wonder when Lills and Hays gene will kick in I hope not any time soon. Now your probably wondering what I mean so I'll fill you in, Lillie and Haley has the werewolf gene, how do I know this easy Kayla is a which I needed to know. So if both of them kill anyone even if its an accident there werewolf gene activates and they will only turn on the night of the Full moon.

"Erica was this Kai's doing?" Kayla asked looking at me I notice some of the other new kids come up behind them. I get up brushing off the dirt pulling my raven black hair into a high ponytail; Lillie and Haley flank my left and right side with Kayla along with Katie behind me. They knew he did it and so did I, which means someone is going to die and its not going to be one of us.

"Yes Lills it was Kai. I'll kill him Kayla can you locate him one of his hairbrush is at the house. Lills and Hays should you _**activate**_ your "special power" hunt him down and bring him to me alive preferably begging for his life oh and give him a bite." I say my eyes now sapphire blue my mind racing but one thing was common between the girls and I; we wanted Kai dead. I knew the new kids wouldn't know I watch the medics take Henry and I watch them speed off. The fire was already out the police gave us the okay to leave with the promise of stopping by later to take our statements.

"Alright Alpha." Lillie said before her and Haley take off towards our home to pull up any contacts that may have seen him to hunt him down. I smirk at her when she used my nickname for when I was like this; I have always been a leader its in my DNA I guess I really don't know.

"Erica are you alright?" One of the two blond girls asks I give a nod. I really didn't know any of them except Klaus.

"I didn't catch any of your names I'm sorry I would of asked sooner but some unforeseen events happened and hell is about to break lose in the next few days, which I don't mind since I'll be the one causing hell for my dear ex." I say clenching my fist at the thought of Kai but I let out a deep breath calming down.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, the other blonde is Rebekah Klaus's sister, and beside her is Kol, Elijah, and Finn Klaus's brothers. Beside me are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, next to her is Stefan and Damon Salvatore, beside them is Matt Donavan and Bonnie Bennett. I think that's it for our renegade group." Caroline said smiling slightly I smile at them all before whipping my head around to hear a dogs howl I nodded slightly.

"I found you now!" I take off running into the woods Haley and Lillie join me as does Kayla, and Katie. I heard people hollering after us but I waited so long to ram a stake through Kai's heart. Yes, I knew he was a vampire on occasion I let him drink my blood when we were together. I could hear the others running after us the sun setting and a full moon rises I knew Haley and Lillie activated the curse, which had me smiling. I stopped running walking to a clearing where Kai stood alone my group followed me into the clearing.

"Erica, my love so you have returned to me." He said loudly I smirked at him which made him look a little puzzled but then the light of the full moon filled our little clearing and two wolves walked into the clearing.

"No Kai, I didn't return to you I came to kill you but first I want to see you suffer as you made me three months ago." I say the two wolves nod I knew who it was and they love me and wouldn't hurt my friends or me ever. I look to the first one I give a sharp bark and it launched and bit Kai's arm. He screamed loudly the others walk into the clearing my wolves walk around Kai taunting him to try to escape as I took steps closer.

"YOU STUPID BITCH I'LL KILL YOU LIKE I DID YOUR FAMILY!" Kai yelled at me I stopped still looking at him I could hear the others gasp and some growl. I finally reach him before pulling out a stake my eyes were cold my heart was ice cold.

"Tell Satan I said hello because frankly he's cooler than you, love too bad you never turned me you pathetic excuse of a vampire. I should of killed you the day you came to town. This is for the hell I went through for the last 2 years of my life and 3 months ago. This is for my family, NOW DIE!" I yelled jamming the stake into his heart I watched as the veins covered his body I looked to Kayla. She set the body on fire with her powers I walked away flanked by the two wolves (Lillie and Haley). All of the others look at me strangely I shrugged it off walking home not talking to anyone. They followed soundlessly I was completely numb at this point nothing would help me I kept thinking back to my loving mother Elizabeth and my wonderful father Kevin. My best friends were werewolves and in my honest opinion that was down right fucking awesome. Maybe my life will get a little better with Kai finally out of the way and I no longer have to look over my shoulder in fear.


	4. Chapter 4: The Change Begins

(**Erica's POV**)

Everyone kept asking me if I was alright but I just looked at them before walking off never answering their worried questions. Hell even the big bad Klaus everyone told me about was worried about me but I didn't listen. Lillie tried like hell to get me to snap out of my stupor and pay attention to the world. I finally had enough of the worried questions and looks everyone gave me I just blew a fuse.

"I'm fine damn it. Leave me ALONE!" I yelled as I did every window shattered showering glass on everyone. I stood there shocked at what happened being that I usually black out when it does this sort of thing. I looked at everyone who was getting up from the floor my hand went to my mouth as I backed up towards the door scared. I turned around and bolted out the door running as fast as I can before I could get any further someone grabbed my arm tight. I turned around to see Kalell the guy that led the group of guys that tried to rape my friends at our party. I couldn't scream because he bit his wrist shoving it roughly in my mouth forcing me to drink his blood after a minute he whispers something into my ear.

"This is what you get for putting me in jail you bitch." He whispered before I saw black I was in limbo or something I couldn't really tell where the hell I was. I heard my name being called I wanted to answer it but I couldn't even speak. My mind was screaming I was scared at what happened to me. I woke up to see I was in a room the curtains was shut I felt hung over but I knew I didn't drink anything that would make me that way. I heard a knock on the door Caroline came in before she stopped I looked at her my head started to hurt badly I didn't I couldn't think. I had my head in my hands screaming in pain I could hear the multitude of voices but no one was speaking.

"You're a monster", "You don't deserve to have your powers. You are unnatural." I cried holding my head I felt arms wrap around me but I didn't care I wanted the pain gone. I heard one voice out of all the others I knew I was hearing things but I wouldn't tell them that.

"You're a witch and now you're a vampire. You were born for this Erica may you prove to be worthy of your powers and prove them wrong." The voice said it was kind like a mother or grandmother would use to talk to their child or grandchild. I looked at Kayla she looked at me nodding I got up the headache disappeared I walked to Kayla my hand up in the air hers goes up as well. Our hands touch and a spark leaps from our hands to a candle lighting all of the candles in the room.

"Erica are you alright?" I heard Elena say I looked at her and nodded. I listened to the voices promising to use my powers for good only. They were skeptical but when you learn your talking to dead people witches no less you learn to deal with it.

"Yeah I'm fine now I just had to make a vow Kayla helped. It seems I'm a witch and was forcefully turned into a vampire making me a Hybrid and the witches want to take my powers. With Kayla's helped I promised I would use them for only good should I break my promise I die." I say looking at my sister figure Kayla who is a witch. I heard a few gasps from the people in the room I shrugged it off before my teeth started to hurt. I was in transition I wasn't a full vampire yet.

"Are you going to complete the transition?" I heard Damon ask me. I gave him my 'The hell do you think I'm going to do' look which was one of my favorite bitch like looks.

"Yes Captain Obvious I'm going to complete my transition I may be a hybrid but I'm not as weak as you think Mr. Salvatore." I growl out I saw Klaus and smiled I walked toward him praying he won't hate me.

"Hello love" He said I smiled brightly at him Elijah looked at us I glared at him then smiled at him. Everyone started laughing he was confused to what they were laughing at so he looked down and was in nothing but his boxers. I started to laugh as I hide behind Klaus trying not to let Elijah get me.

"Why you little…" He started before even his own siblings started to laugh at him he took off embarrassed that I saw his adorable sponge bob boxers. I heard the smashing of objects above me but I couldn't help it then I growled.

"ELIJAH GET OUT OF MY CLOSET OR ELSE I WILL MAKE THEM SEE YOU IN A PRETTY PINK TUTU!" I yell loudly my eyes taking on a dark shade of blue I walk to the stairs a vase lifted up and was slammed into the wall. I saw Elijah at the top of the stairs looking at me wide-eyed the smile on my face would make any normal person run in fear.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" He asked slightly unsure of himself I laugh darkly he stared to look scared but I moved to the side of the stairs and let him go by me. He was somewhat relieved that I didn't hurt him but I never said yes or no to the question he asked me. I was getting really irritated but I didn't know why Rebekah walked towards me slowly like I was ready to have a mental break down I glared at here trying to tell her without words to hurry up.

"Erica are you alright you're a bit jumpy would u like to complete the transition now?" Rebekah asked me I nodded quickly ready to get this over with. I walked down the stairs where everyone was gathered I was freaking out but Klaus was there to greet me. I smiled softly at him I could smell blood and it made my gums hurt plus the day light from outside hurt my eyes. Bonnie handed a blue ring to Klaus what happened next shocked the hell out of me, my friends and I were stunned.

"Erica Marie Lee will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Klaus said in his gorgeous British accent its like who could refuse that god of a man in front of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks I was so happy though we were moving fast I have my other half and I will be with him forever.

"Yes." I said hugging him tight as I could crying into him he wrapped his arms around me making me feel safe in his arms. He stood me up and placed the ring on my ring finger before he blurred out of the room to get something he came back a minute later with a blood bag. I bit into the bag draining the entire thing I had control over myself which may be a first for all new vampires. They were staring at me like I was nuts it was making me edgy so I lost my cool for the second time today.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YALL STARING AT?" I yelled at them Klaus started to laugh directing my heated glare his way he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Love, you too calm for a new vampire you made poor Elena and Caroline look horrible at how calm your being right now." Klaus said in a calm voice I looked at everyone before laughing I'm a vampire witch hybrid I should of lost my powers but I had someone on the other side fighting for me to keep my powers.


End file.
